


You're Beautiful, It's True

by xjustsmile



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjustsmile/pseuds/xjustsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this prompt at the rq_meme:</p><p>Non-established. Quinn is having a particularly bad day. No makeup, slushy stains on her shirt, etc. Que Rachel walking up and saying "I think you look beautiful." and Quinn being all weepingly heart touched at the compliment but defensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful, It's True

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored... Seriously, no homework and it's as if my life has ended, so I decided to have a go at filling a prompt. No idea if it actually fulfills what is meant. Oh and, my brain apparently loves commas, so I think I went a bit overboard on them. Hope it's alright! Please let me know what you think!

Today has been a really bad, extremely crappy, and just generally shitty day for one Quinn Fabray. Everything just seemed to be going wrong from the get-go.

First, she woke up a mere 45 minutes before school started, which gained her a heart attack. She rushed through her routine: quickly popping her contacts in, hurrying through a shower foregoing the hair dryer, and after she grabbed her bag she sped off to school arriving just as the first bell rang. As the large doors swung open and she barged through, all wet hair and panting from exertion, the hallway went dead silent. A pin could honestly be heard from the other end. Only then did Quinn realize what she must look like. Her hair was combed, but still soaking wet. Her outfit did not match as she had grabbed the first two items in a hurry, and really no one should mix a pink tank top with an orange mini-skirt. She wore no makeup and to top it all off, her socks were mismatched. In short, Quinn looked a mess. Tears of embarrassment stung at her eyes, so in a flash she made her way to the nearest restroom. Quinn contemplated hiding out for the rest of the day, but as she didn't want a mark on her otherwise flawless attendance record she decided to brave it and just stay low-key today, off the radar.

Turns out braving it was an extremely bad idea. When Quinn was walking towards her third class, Economics, she ran straight into Anthony, one of the jocks. This wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that this caused him to fall head first into the trashcan. Needless to say, the hallway burst out laughing, and when Anthony resurfaced his look was so murderous Quinn swore she felt a chill spreading throughout her entire body. She made a mad dash to her classroom and only breathed when she was safely in her seat at the back of the room.

The next few hours went by without a hitch, much to Quinn's relief. She spent a boring Spanish lesson catching up on the latest gossip with Mercedes and in English they watched a film so Quinn spent her time adding to her sketch book.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

Remember that jock? The one Quinn accidentally humiliated? Anthony? Yeah, well, he'd been seeing red ever since the little incident and had ordered a surprise for one blonde ex-cheerleader.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

Quinn, unsuspecting, was standing at her locker putting away some of her books before she headed off to her second last class of the day, Mathematics. Her favorite class. She shut her locker, turned around and suddenly felt her eyes burn; she gasped from the pain. Two slushies had been aimed directly at her face, hitting her square in the eyes. She froze on the spot as she heard the bellowing laughter of the rest of the student body and a few hurtful remarks such as: "Serves you right bitch!" and "How does it feel, a taste of your own medicine?" Quinn hung her head in shame and utter mortification. This time when Quinn ran to the bathroom she stayed there, no amount of humiliation was worth her perfect attendance.

When Quinn arrived in the bathroom she checked to see if it was empty before sitting on the counter, burying her face in her hands and sobbing. She sobbed about how her day went, she sobbed about her embarrassment, she sobbed at how others must have felt due to her bullying with slushies, and she sobbed at how disgusted she felt about herself. She was so out of it that she didn't realize when none other than Rachel Berry strolled into the bathroom. Only at the sharp intake of breath did Quinn still, hoping that whoever the person was would just leave.

A few seconds later Quinn heard the tap switch on, accompanied by the steady stream of water. This was followed by a soft, "Quinn, it's me Rachel, Rachel Berry. Don't jump, but I'm going to wipe the slush out of your hair okay? It would be a shame if it settled in your hair, flawless as it is." With a barely perceptible nod from Quinn, Rachel began cleaning Quinn's hair. Minutes later Rachel's soft voice cut through the silence again, "Your hair is clean Quinn; I'm going to lower your hands so I can clean your face. That slush must be freezing, I'd know." As she lowered Quinn's hands she let out an audible gasp. Quinn's eyes flashed in uncertainty and humiliation at anyone seeing her in this much of a mess, but Rachel was quick to calm her. She grabbed Quinn's hands and whispered, "You are so beautiful Quinn! I mean you are always so stunning, but right now you are so beautiful!"

And she was. Quinn sat there with tear tracks running down her cheeks, her eyes full of emotion; she had never looked more beautiful.

"No I'm not, I'm a mess. Thank you for lying to me though," Quinn gave her a watery smile. Rachel looked slightly offended and put out.

"I wouldn't lie to you Quinn. I'm appalled that you would suggest I did such a thing." When Quinn gave her a skeptical look she continued, "I'm serious. You are so beautiful right now, you have no idea. Usually you look so well put together, there isn't even a hair out of place. Your image causes your walls to be up so high that no emotion can be seen on your face. Now I can see you. The emotion in your eyes, the little quiver in your lip, your walls are down. Am I happy that you got hit by the infamous slushy? No. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone. However, I feel privileged to have seen you like this, so open, so vulnerable. So I'll say it again Quinn, you are so beautiful it hurts, don't you ever forget it." She was silent for a minute, thinking. "I'm going to hug you now, alright?"

Rachel slowly lent in and was caught by surprise when she felt Quinn's arms circle her waist pulling her into a tight embrace. Her neck felt wet from new tears, "Thank you so much Rachel," Quinn choked out, "I really needed that, it means so much." She kissed Rachel's neck in thanks and smiled when she felt Rachel tighten her hold in response. Only when the bell signaling the 10 minute break before 7th hour rang, did the two pull apart.

"I'll give you a few minutes to collect yourself, see you in Glee?" Rachel asked hopefully. After receiving a nod from Quinn she walked towards the door, turning and smiling as Quinn whispered another thank you.

As Quinn and the rest of the club were enjoying another Glee lesson, singing and dancing to different songs, she caught Rachel's eye and smiled, breaking out into a full grin when Rachel beamed back at her. Yes, today had been a really bad, extremely crappy, and just generally shitty day for Quinn, but maybe, just maybe, something good came out of it as well.


End file.
